Traditionally, Christmas trees have been supported by either metal or wooden stands which clamp onto the lower end of the tree trunk and hold the tree in vertical position. Because such stands are either unsightly or distracting in appearance, they have been covered by a cloth drape of some sort, often a white sheet to suggest a snowy location.
Such drapings have easily become displaced, again revealing the stand. They have become tattered and untidy looking.
There is a need for a more secure cover which will stay in place and appear the same for the entire Christmas season. In addition, there is a need for a rigid cover which can reliably form the basis for decorative miniature houses, snow scenes and a miniature railroad track. It is the object of the present invention to fill this need.